The subject matter herein relates generally to cable assemblies, and more particularly, to a latch for cable assemblies.
Cable assembly connectors generally include a latch for securely coupling the connector to a mating connector. The latch is secured to a housing of the connector and configured to oppose load forces that may be imposed on the connector by the mating connector. The load forces are typically applied axially along the cable assembly and may cause the connector and mating connector to disengage. Generally, the latch includes a latching element and a retention spring that are formed as a single piece. The latching element engages a latch cavity of the mating connector to secure the connector thereto. The retention spring provides a latch force that biases the latching element about an axis and into engagement with the latch cavity.
Known connectors with latches. however, are not without disadvantages. For instance, known connector latches are easily plastically deformed through repeated use of the latch and repeated depression of the latch downwards towards the connector. For example, the latches may not return to the original position or shape of the latch after the load is removed from the latch. As the latches become plastically deformed, the latches do not secure the connectors together as well as the latches did prior to being plastically deformed. Other known connectors have relatively complex latches that may be expensive and time-consuming to manufacture.
Additionally, a latch force generated by the retention spring may be generated in a direction that is perpendicular to a load force that may be imposed on the connector. A load force is generally generated along a longitudinal axis of the cable assembly connector, whereas the latch force may be generated perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the cable assembly connector. The perpendicular arrangement of the latch force and the load force may cause the retention spring to bow. Bowing of the retention spring reduces the amount of load force necessary to de-latch the connector and the mating connector and may allow disengagement of the connector and the mating connector.
Thus a need remains for a latching assembly that provides a latch force in a direction opposite the load forces on the connector.